Vertigo
by ShanaNight
Summary: L'histoire d'un fossé entre deux personnes qui se ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'elles ne veulent l'admettre... Un père et sa fille. Le mur du conflit tombera t-il un jour entre eux deux ?
1. Chapter 1

Et voici le chapitre de ma fanfic sur Yu-Gi-Oh. Cet écrit se basera en quelques chapitres sur une conception psychologique d'une famille pour qui la vie n'est pas toujours très rose...

* * *

_Je me réveillais au milieu de cette étendue de sable désert, comme chaque nuit._

_« Encore… » entendis-je sortir de ma bouche._

_Commençais-je vraiment à me lasser de cet endroit que je revoyais cette nuit ? Sans doute. Alors autant passer le temps, que ce soit ou non intelligemment. Je m'assis sur le sol sec et râpeux, le laissant attaquer mon très grand tee-shirt qui me servait de chemise de nuit, le laissant me brûler les pieds. Rien n'y faisait._

_Mon regard restait de marbre._

_Ce désert ne me faisait plus rien…Pas même l'ombre qui semblait m'attendre au loin, me dardant de son regard impénétrable._

**(Alicia)**

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'eus pas la réaction typique d'une personne se réveillant d'un cauchemar, en sueur et paniquée. Ce fut une fin de sommeil normale. Je me redressais dans mon lit pour regarder l'heure et m'aperçut que j'avais le temps qu'il fallait pour me préparer.

Mais qu'étais-je sensée faire aujourd'hui ? Je ne savais plus…Et à vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu…Même complètement…

Je décidai pour finir de m'accorder un répit d'une demi-heure et me recouchai de tout mon long pour somnoler.

C'avait été pour moi une semaine éprouvante. Les entraînements aux duels devenaient de plus en plus intensifs d'autant que mon nouveau deck, composé de cartes juste mises sur le marché, m'étaient totalement inconnues et que je devais me familiariser avec elle. Et cette peste d'Emily avait osé me défier pour en rajouter une couche ! L'image de cette pimbêche aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et aux allures de poule, que je considérais comme ma plus grande rivale, m'exaspérait au plus haut point.

Le réveil sonna, marquant la fin de mes minutes supplémentaires de sommeil. A la quatrième sonnerie, je balançai mon oreiller de rage sur le cadran du pauvre instrument qui tomba à terre. Je me levai et le ramassai pour le reposer sur la table de nuit à côté de mon lit. Il en avait vu d'autres après tout, il se remettra bien de celui-là !

Ouvrant mon placard, je piochai au hasard dans mes vêtements et en sortis un tee-shirt bleu glacial, pareil à la couleur de mes yeux, et un jean un peu trop grand. Bah ! Au moins, je me sentirais bien à l'aise dedans. La préparation matinale ne durait jamais bien longtemps avec moi. Une douche de cinq minutes, montre en main, quand Matthew, mon petit frère, se décidait à ne pas traîner, habillage, coiffage (la plupart du temps fait de manière très superficielle), et, au moment où les filles de mon âge en sont à l'étape du choix précautionneux des vêtements ou du maquillage, je dévalai déjà les escaliers du manoir, sous l'œil offusqué de Magda, la femme de chambre que mon père avait embauché quelques semaines plus tôt pour pallier à la démission d'Héloïse, une jeune française, qui ne pouvait plus me supporter.

« Quelles sont ces manières ? Je ne sais pas si vos parents seraient heureux de vous voir adopter cette attitude, me sermonna la vieille femme. Oh ! Et vous n'êtes même pas coiffée !

- Mais si, je me suis passée un coup de brosse avant de m'habiller… » répondis-je.

Certes, cette femme était très dure, mais elle avait pour le moment réussi à gagner mon respect…Espérons pour elle que cela dure longtemps…

Alors qu'elle s'efforçait par tous les moyens de me ramener vers les escaliers, en direction de ma chambre, une silhouette sortit de la cuisine.

« Ne vous ne faites pas Magda, je m'en occuperais moi-même… »

Mon visage s'éclaira alors et je me défis de la prise de la pauvre femme pour courir vers ma sauveuse et lui appliquer un baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Bonjour maman ! »

Elle rit et retourna dans la cuisine, m'invitant par la même occasion à la suivre. Là, déjà attablé, je retrouvai Matthew.

« Bien dormi, Matt ? » demandai-je à ce dernier.

Je n'eus pour toute réponse qu'un vague bruit de mâchage et de postillons, mon adorable petit frère de trois ans ayant entrepris de satisfaire ma question tout en mangeant sa tartine. Ma mère poussa un soupir exaspéré en se tournant vers moi.

« Tu vois bien qu'il mange, tu pourrais m'éviter ce genre de coups… »

Ceci dit, elle saisit une serviette et essuya la bouche du petit garçon.

« A propos, reprit-elle, n'oublies pas que ton père t'attend pour dix heures à l'entreprise pour ton inscription au concours…Il m'a dit de te le rappeler ce matin. »

J'eus un tel mouvement de surprise en me levant que j'en renversai ma chaise.

« J'ai failli oublier ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais mis mon réveil ce matin ! Oh non, si j'arrive en retard, je suis finie ! »

J'apercevais le sourire en coin de ma chère maman, avouant sans toutefois me le dire que je n'avais pas totalement faux sur le sujet. Parfois, je me demandais comment mes parents pouvaient encore vivre sous le même toit, tant leur façon d'être était différente. Je laissai un instant mon regard vers ma mère, admirant sa fine silhouette, ses cheveux auburn, dont j'avais hérité la teinte, rassemblés en chignon, certes improvisé, mais qui lui apportait un charme sans pareille, ses yeux et son sourire qui n'exprimaient que douceur…Et surtout sa gentillesse, son attention…Rien que par son nom, il était facile de deviner cette aura de délicatesse qui émanait d'elle. Sérénity…

Oui, vraiment, je l'adorais…

Elle se tourna vers moi, l'air surpris.

« Mais que fais-tu ? Tu tiens réellement à te faire massacrer par ton père ? »

Ces paroles me réveillèrent la conscience. Lançant à la volée un vague au revoir, après avoir saisi mon sac à dos dans lequel se trouvaient mon disque de duel et mon jeu de cartes, je partais, baskets au pied et traversai le jardin devant le grand manoir.

**(Seto)**

Elle était en retard…Comme si je ne m'y attendais pas.

Je fixai obstinément la rue par laquelle ma fille devait arriver, et rompais parfois ce regard pour jeter un œil impatient à ma montre. Les minutes défilaient…Dix heures, dix heures cinq, dix heures huit…

Après tout, peu m'importait si elle n'arrivait pas à temps. Je lui avais répété plusieurs fois que les inscriptions pour le concours se terminaient à dix heures et quart. J'aurais mieux fait de lui dire de venir à six heures ce matin, et peut-être aurais-je eu une chance qu'elle arrive maintenant.

Enfin je vis sa silhouette débouler du coin de rue que je surveillai et, en l'apercevant, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement.

« Bonjour papa ! me dit-elle en reprenant son souffle avec peine.

- Tu es en retard…Et…Tu aurais pu t'habiller de manière plus correcte… » eus-je pour toute réponse.

Je détournai la tête et ainsi ne vit pas son œil furieux. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ce style vestimentaire qu'elle avait adopté. Le tee-shirt passait encore, mais le jean, absolument pas ! Il fallait d'urgence que je lui fasse prendre conscience du rang que j'occupais, et qu'elle vive en fonction.

Sans lui accorder un regard, je pris la direction de la KaibaCorp, où les inscriptions s'apprêtaient à se finir.

Mon aînée retint un petit cri et se précipita vers le guichet sans m'attendre.

« S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, leur cria t-elle, inscription de dernière minute ! »

L'employé sursauta tant l'attitude était surprenante. Il semblait sur le point de refuser. J'arrivais alors derrière.

« Il est dix heures quatorze, monsieur. Et il est bien stipulé qu'il faut se présenter au guichet avant dix heures et quart… »

L'homme ouvrit la bouche pour aussitôt la refermer et sortit un imprimé.

« Dans quelle catégorie vous inscrivez-vous mademoiselle ?

- Catégorie espoir.

- Votre âge ?

- Huit ans.

- Votre nom ? »

Elle sembla hésiter sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je mis une main sur son épaule et répondit à l'employé à sa place.

« C'est ma fille. Son nom est Alicia. »

**(Alicia)**

Je t'en prie papa…Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien et que tu es d'une humeur formidable aujourd'hui…Comme à ton habitude…

Oooooh ! Comme il pouvait m'énerver parfois ! Je comprenais oncle Joey franchement…Il avait beau être mon géniteur, je me demandais parfois ce que j'avais bien pu faire au ciel pour l'avoir comme père !

Il m'avait accueilli avec son sourire habituel, c'est-à-dire néant, et, sans même un bonjour, m'avait entraîné dans la tour qui lui servait d'entreprise.

Mais à présent, tout allait bien ! J'étais inscrite au tournoi, avec, pour mission, de prouver à mon père que je valais bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le croire !

Il m'avait ensuite entraîné dans son immense bureau. Bon sang ! Il savait pertinemment que je détestais y monter ! Toutes ces baies vitrées qui laissaient une vue plongeante sur le vide me donnaient un vertige incommensurable. Comme à mon habitude, je ne râlais pas, mais, à peine entrée, je me précipitais vers le mur opposé aux grandes fenêtres et le rasais. Il me regarda avec étonnement, une nouvelle fois.

« Assieds-toi. » finit-il par daigner me dire.

Je m'exécutais et quittai avec difficulté mon mur protecteur pour trouver place sur une chaise. Lui prit place en face de moi, devant son bureau, comme un patron recevant un simple employé…et non comme un père envers sa fille…

« Alicia, il y a certaines choses qu'il me faut remettre au point avec toi… »

Dieu, que ce ton de voix était sérieux et solennel ! Je balançai les jambes dans un mouvement d'impatience, qu'il remarqua et qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu ne dois pas oublier que je dirige la plus grande société de cartes de duel de monstres. J'ai donc un rang et une réputation à tenir…Crois-moi que j'apprécierais énormément si ma famille acceptait de s'y tenir.

- Je dois me sentir visée en particulier, je suppose…répondis-je de manière assez désinvolte.

- Tu as tout compris. A ce jour, je voudrais que tu améliores ta tenue vestimentaire en premier. Ce n'est qu'un détail, mais le coup d'œil a beaucoup d'importance dans mon milieu. »

Je fis une grimace assez explicite pour que mon père comprenne mon ressentiment vis-à-vis de cette décision.

« Ah oui… »

Tiens, tiens…Il reprenait la parole une fois de plus…Qu'allait-il me ressortir d'aimable cette fois-ci ?

« J'ai accepté de t'inscrire à ce tournoi, bien que j'estime que tu sois trop jeune pour participer à ce genre de choses…Alors fais-moi plaisir…Ne t'attire pas la honte, ou je risquerai d'en pâtir… »

Il dépassait vraiment les bornes là ! Je le savais de tendance égocentrique, mais à ce point…

Je me levais de la chaise.

« Tu as fini ? Je peux rentrer ? »

Je crus un instant qu'il allait refuser tant son regard exprimait la colère par rapport à mon attitude assez peu cavalière.

« File… » se contenta t-il de marmonner.

Charmant…

Je sortis de la pièce le menton haut, sans même un mot pour lui.

Mais une fois dehors, un énorme sentiment de tristesse me prit. Pourquoi se comportait-il comme cela ?

Ces pensées m'habitèrent tout le long du chemin du retour.

Je savais pertinemment que tous m'enviaient. Il suffisait de voir les expressions des gens. Ils voulaient être à ma place…Et pour quelles raisons ?

J'étais la fille de l'homme le plus riche, le plus influent, le plus puissant de la ville…

Mais est-ce une vie…d'être la fille de Seto Kaïba ?

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! Sans doute plusieurs aspects de l'histoire pourront-ils vous laisser sur votre fin...Mais ceci n'est qu'une amorce de l'histoire... 


	2. Chapter 2

(Alicia)

J'étais à mon bureau, m'efforçant de concentrer ma réflexion sur les devoirs de la rentrée. J'espérais ainsi pouvoir oublier les évènements de ce matin. Contrairement à d'autres, la classe ne me déplaisait pas…J'y trouvais ma place loin de chez moi, loin de cette étouffante atmosphère familiale, proche de mes amis…

Mais alors que ma main, armée du stylo plume que j'avais choisi, restait obstinément penchée au-dessus de la feuille vierge de toutes inscriptions, je sentis deux mains glisser avec douceur sur mes épaules.

« Tout va bien ma puce ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Cette voix pleine d'attention, je la reconnus entre mille.

« Tout va bien maman…Je suis juste un peu distraite… »

Le front de ma mère se plissa en un rictus soucieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Tu n'es pas inscrite au tournoi ? me demanda t-elle.

- Si, si…Mais… »

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler comme pour faire barrage à mes mots.

« Je ne comprends pas son attitude…

- Que dis-tu ? Alicia, explique-toi, je t'en prie … »

Comme j'aurais voulu répondre à cet appel presque suppliant de cette femme si douce qui ne semblait pas supporter de me voir dans cet état…Comme j'aurais voulu qu'elle me rassure, avec ces mots, qu'elle savait toujours choisir avec tact, ces émotions qui embaumaient mon cœur d'un sentiment de tranquillité…Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne pouvais pas dire, je ne _voulais_pas dire que je haïssais mon père, parce que je lui devais le respect…Et pas plus. Ma tête glissa vers l'arrière, afin de se caler sur cette épaule réconfortante. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller à cette sensation protectrice qui m'envahissait.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pleuré sur l'épaule de maman. Je n'avais plus de notion du temps tant mon souci principal était d'extérioriser cette colère et cette angoisse.

Mais ces sentiments avaient été ma force quotidienne. Une fois vidé, mon esprit s'embrouilla dans un vide sans fin. Incapable de réfléchir, le noir entourait peu à peu mes yeux.

« J'ai sommeil… dis-je péniblement

- Alors dors… » me répondit cette voix, si apaisante…

Je ne me fis pas prier…

(Sérénity)

Ma petite fille, que t'arrive t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te rendre si fatiguée, si lassée de toutes choses en ce monde ? Toi…Ma fierté…Mon courage…L'enfant que je faillis ne jamais mettre au monde…

Mais déjà ta voix d'ordinaire tellement pleine de vie mourrait sur mon épaule, réclamant le sommeil…Puisse t-il t'être réparateur…Puisse t-il me ramener la vraie Alicia, celle que j'aime tellement…

« Je ne comprends pas son attitude… »

Cette phrase hantait mon esprit. Je quittai la chambre, laissant mon aînée endormie sur son lit, les mains agrippées sur un coin du drap, ses jambes recroquevillées sous elle…Je n'aimais pas la voir comme cela…

« Maman… »

Une main potelée tirait sur mon chemisier. Je vis alors le visage d'ange de mon petit dernier me fixer avec un étonnement marqué.

« Dis maman…Elle a quoi Alicia ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je lui pris sa main et, profitant de la présence de Magda, lui demandait de l'emmener faire un tour dans le jardin…

J'avais envie de réfléchir…seule…

(Matthew)

Ma grande sœur est triste et maman est triste…Pourquoi tout le monde est triste ? J'ai pas fait de bêtises pourtant…Dis, Magda, pourquoi tu m'emmènes dans le jardin ? Non, non ! Laisse-moi…Je veux rester avec maman et Alicia…

(Sérénity)

Oui, emmenez-le, Magda. Emmenez-le voir le soleil d'hiver, emmenez-le recueillir un petit flocon de neige au cœur de ses mains d'enfant, emmenez-le contempler les décorations de Noël sur les maisons voisines…Que sa frimousse s'émerveille devant le spectacle magnifique de ces lumières d'espoir en ces temps de fête…

A trois ans, l'insouciance protège encore son enfance.

Il s'inquiétait…Ses petits yeux doux de la couleur du ciel me fixaient, suppliants…

Mon petit Matthew…Ce n'est rien…Alicia doit juste se reposer…

Je m'allongeais sur le grand canapé beige du salon et laissai aller mes pensées. Comme il était parfois agréable de plonger dans un trou noir et d'y dériver, sans ne plus penser à rien…Somnoler…Juste quelques minutes…

Non. Il ne fallait pas…Seto allait bientôt revenir…Je devrais commencer à faire le dîner. Magda pourra m'aider à le terminer lorsqu'elle aura fini de promener le petit…

Je devais me lever, mais mon corps refusait de m'obéir…

« Juste quelques minutes… » me promis-je à moi-même.

(Alicia)

Oui, se laisser aller…Laisser ses émotions glisser le long de son âme…Ne plus rien sentir d'autre qu'une impression de profond repos…

S'abandonner dans la valse du silence, tel un orchestre qui jouerait son morceau, sans qu'aucune note ne sorte des instruments.

Sentir mon visage serein, ma bouche esquisser un sourire malgré moi…

Puis le désert…La silhouette…Qui êtes-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Répondez-moi ! Mais pourquoi ? Votre silence…Je ne l'aime pas…Parlez-moi !

Un malaise croissant…Puis une course contre la réalité…

Une course dont j'étais la perdante désignée.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent à la pénombre de ma chambre. J'étais encore sur mon lit, le regard perdu vers le plafond. Essoufflée, comme si j'avais couru des kilomètres durant à en perdre haleine, je me redressai…Ca et là, en travers de ma chambre, gisaient mes draps et mon oreiller.

Qu'avais-je fait pendant mon sommeil ?

Un haut-le-cœur s'empara de moi alors que je me levais, mais ma fierté prit le dessus. Je choisis de ne pas y faire attention et descendit doucement les escaliers, contemplant au passage les photos de famille accrochées au mur le longeant. Par-ci, par-là, les traces d'un bonheur...Mes parents à leur mariage, moi bébé, Matthew et son ours en peluche…moi plus grande dans les bras de papa…Je me rappelais de cette photo prise à l'improviste par oncle Joey. Nous étions devant la clinique où maman avait mis au monde mon petit frère…Mon père fou d'inquiétude, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, m'avait pris dans ses bras et faisait les cent pas devant le bâtiment. C'est là que le frère de maman avait pris la photo. Il avait profité d'un bref arrêt dans la marche effrénée paternelle pour capturer cet instant à jamais, malgré les protestations de papa…

Et maman avait adoré cette photo pourtant si banale où nous étions tous deux presque de profil, regardant dans la même direction…Elle trouvait notre ressemblance frappante…

Non…Je voulais à présent avoir le moins de choses possibles en commun avec lui…

Je détournais ma mémoire de ses souvenirs trop oppressants et arrivais dans le salon, toujours si impeccablement rangé. Le seul bémol à cet ordre tenant presque de la perfection était la silhouette de maman dormant sur le canapé. Elle paraissait si sereine dans son sommeil que je l'en enviais presque.

La porte de l'entrée claqua soudain…

« Papa… »

Je ne voulais surtout pas le voir…pas maintenant, pas après ce qui s'était passé le matin même…

Je me résignais à remonter dans ma chambre le plus discrètement mais aussi le plus rapidement possible.

(Seto)

Enfin de retour ! Cette journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante.

Le silence qui m'accueillit dans le manoir m'étonna réellement. Bien entendu, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Alicia me sauter au cou. Vu le caractère qu'elle avait, elle ne devait pas avoir digéré la scène de ce matin et avoir décidé de tout bonnement m'éviter.

Je fus rassuré en voyant la forme étendue de Sérénity qui sommeillait et m'attardai à la contempler un instant. Ses traits étaient étrangement tirés et, malgré la délicatesse naturelle de son visage, je ne pus m'empêcher d'y déceler un sentiment d'inquiétude. Je lui secouai l'épaule le plus doucement possible afin que son réveil ne soit pas trop brutal.

Ses yeux noisette se dévoilèrent à mon regard et marquèrent un court instant d'étonnement avant de s'adoucir.

« Bienvenue… » me murmura t-elle dans un sourire en se relevant.

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser rapidement.

« Seto…Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-elle, préoccupée par mon attitude.

- Juste la fatigue, ne t'inquiètes pas. Où sont Matthew et Alicia ?

- Magda a emmené Matthew voir les décorations de Noël dans le quartier. Quant à Alicia… »

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Sérénity se doutait de quelque chose…Elle me regardait d'un air mi-intrigué, mi-suspicieux.

« S'est-il passé quelque chose ce matin lors de son inscription ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? feignis-je d'être étonné.

- Alicia ne va pas bien depuis son retour. Elle ressemble plus à un légume qu'à un être humain et a l'attitude d'une personne constamment sous pression…Si tu veux savoir, elle dort en ce moment. »

Mon soupir marqua l'agacement.

« Elle fait une telle histoire parce que je l'ai réprimandé sur son retard ? Je lui avais dit et répété d'être présente à dix heures devant la KaïbaCorp. Elle a failli ne pas être inscrite à ce tournoi junior à cause de son manque de ponctualité ! »

Mais ce fut au tour de mon épouse de soupirer…Un soupir de lassitude, de nostalgie…

« Je vais faire le dîner… »

Elle passa devant moi sans même un regard…Sans doute se demandait-elle si je lui avais tout raconté, si je ne lui cachais pas quelque chose…

« PAPA ! »

Une petite silhouette courut vers moi, m'agrippant par mon manteau, un sourire lumineux au visage.

« Matthew… »

J'esquissais une trace de contentement à la vue de mon fils. Enfin une note de bonne humeur dans cette maison…Saluant Magda d'un geste de tête qu'elle me rendit aussitôt, je soulevai mon petit dernier dans mes bras.

« Tu sais papa, j'ai vu plein de lumières de Noël, c'était hyper beau ! Et il y avait même plein de Pères Noël aux fenêtres ! »

Je l'écoutais, de sa voix enfantine et si entraînante, me parler de son escapade avec la femme de chambre, qui était partie dans la cuisine aider Sérénity.

Matthew ne me ressemblait vraiment pas physiquement. De par la forme de son visage, de l'expression de ses yeux, il tenait tout de sa mère…

C'est alors que cette photo représentant Alicia et moi qu'avait pris cet imbécile de Wheeler me revint en mémoire. Oui, je l'admettais, mon aînée me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, si l'on ne tenait pas compte de la teinte auburn de ses cheveux.

Nous avions surtout la même expression dans le regard…

Alors pourquoi ne réussissions-nous pas à nous entendre ? Pourquoi chacune de nos conversations était-elle un pugilat permanent ? Sérénity n'avait pourtant aucune difficulté à se faire respecter de notre aînée, malgré le fichu caractère de cette dernière…

« Papa… »

La voix de Matthew me fit revenir à la réalité.

« Papa, tu as un regard qui fait peur… »

Il était presque tremblant, un peu anxieux…Lui qui était le seul de mes deux enfants à me témoigner de l'affection.

Je le reposai à terre.

« Désolé, mon grand. J'ai eu une journée très fatigante aujourd'hui. »

Et c'est alors qu'un bruit retentit à l'étage, nous faisant sursauter tous les quatre.


	3. Chapter 3

Avant de vous soumettre le chapitre 3 à la lecture, je voulais remercier **LunaPuce** et **Nakuru Akisawa** de leurs commentaires. C'est toujours très encourageant pour un auteur de fanfic de savoir son travail lu...

Si d'autres lecteurs passent par là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage

Maintenant, voici mon chapitre.

* * *

**(Alicia)**

Je l'avais entendu parler à ma mère, et son ton faussement naïf, à la limite de l'hypocrisie m'avait soulevé le cœur et donné envie de vomir.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux. En rage, je saisis mon oreiller et l'envoyai valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce sentiment de haine que j'avais réussi à atténuer au contact de ma mère refaisait surface, me donnant une force presque maléfique.

« Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais, je le hais… »

Les mots sortaient dans un flot déchaîné, incapable de s'arrêter.

Mais au fur et à mesure que je proclamais mon ressentiment envers la figure paternelle, la tempête qui faisait rage dans ma tête s'intensifia, me forçant à m'asseoir sur la chaise de mon bureau.

C'était comme si j'allais exploser. Des coups retentissaient dans mon crâne, augmentant leur cadence à mesure que le temps passait. Moi, incapable de réagir, je luttai en vain contre cette douleur. Ma chambre devenait de plus en plus grande, le vide s'étalait à mes pieds et me donnai l'impression d'une chute sans fin. Je me relevai brusquement, ne voulant pas céder à la torpeur qui me saisissait et prenait peu à peu le contrôle de mon esprit.

Mon mouvement ne fit qu'accélérer cette emprise. Je me raccrochai à ma chaise, mais ne réussit qu'à la faire tomber en arrière, provoquant un fracas épouvantable.

Oh non ! Et si les autres l'avaient entendu !

Mes réflexions à ce sujet ne se poursuivirent pas. Le sol se déroba à mes pieds, sans que, malgré mon état de conscience, je ne puisse réagir.

Et déjà, j'entendais un vacarme insoutenable pour ma tête. On montait l'escalier, on se précipitait dans ma direction…

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.

« Alicia !

- Mademoiselle ! »

Je reconnus avec peine la voix si douce de maman et l'accent allemand tranché de Magda. En effet, elles étaient désormais toutes les deux à genoux près de moi. Ma mère me regardait, l'œil inquiet.

« Je vais bien… »

Ma voix se perdit dans un marmonnement incompréhensible. C'est alors que maman tourna la tête vers la porte, déclarant d'un ton inquiet :

« Il faudrait appeler le médecin. Elle a sûrement eu un choc.

- Je m'en occupe… »

Je ne distinguai que trop bien le ton insensible de mon père. Je ne devais pas céder ! Je ne devais pas lui montrer ma faiblesse ! Cela lui ferait trop plaisir…

« Non, articulai-je en me redressant, tout va bien. Je suis juste tombée de ma chaise. Au pire, je vais m'en tirer avec un bleu. »

La poigne de Magda me stoppa dans ma tentative de me relever, alors que mon père s'approchait de moi et me saisissait par le bras

« Ecoutes-moi bien. Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de jouer ta maligne et tu vas attendre l'arrivée du médecin. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la gravité que pourrait avoir ta chute !

- Et depuis quand tu es si inquiet au sujet de ma santé ? »

Les mots avaient franchi ma bouche d'eux-mêmes. Sans doute furent-ils prononcés de manière effrayante, car maman et Magda reculèrent légèrement. Seul, l'objet de mes attaques ne céda pas.

« Ne sois pas plus idiote que tu ne veux l'être. »

C'en était trop cette fois-ci ! Passant totalement outre mon sentiment persistant de malaise, je me relevai rapidement et, sans laisser le temps aux autres de réagir, je me défis de la prise paternelle et courut vers la sortie de ma chambre, bousculant Matt, qui était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Consciente que mes actions actuelles entraîneraient le courroux de mes parents, je décidai alors de les porter à un terme fou et effrayant.

Je dévalai les escaliers rapidement et, afin de fuir mes poursuivants, j'ouvris violemment la porte d'entrée et traversai sous la pluie glaciale le grand jardin. Peu m'importait la voix de mon père au loin qui m'ordonnait de revenir. Je savais que mon comportement dérivait vers l'inconscience, voire même la démence, mais je n'avais pas vraiment la sensation de me contrôler pleinement.

Je courais, ne faisant même plus attention à la pluie qui envahissait mon visage, trempait mes vêtements et transperçait mes chaussures. A mon plus grand effroi, je ne ressentais pour le moment aucun remords vis-à-vis de ma réaction. Car je voulais la regretter…Regretter d'avoir bousculé Matt, inquiété maman et Magda…

Les paroles de mon père m'avaient troublé, de même que son regard. Un regard furieux, mais qui m'avait dérangé…presque ému…

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller !

Je me rendis compte bientôt que mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à une petite maison, modeste mais jolie, que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Après en avoir franchi la grille, je me dirigeai ainsi vers la porte d'entrée et sonnai, certaine d'y trouver du refuge.

* * *

**(Seto)**

Avoir des mouvements d'humeur aussi insensés…C'était bien Alicia…

Nos disputes et désaccords étaient devenus tellement fréquents, mais jamais encore elle ne s'était enfuie.

« Espèce d'idiote, mumurai-je, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Quelle idée folle t'a traversé l'esprit ? »

Sérénity tourna son visage embué de larmes vers moi, et son froncement de sourcils me fit jurer pendant un moment qu'elle m'avait entendu.

Je ne pense pas que ç'ait été le cas, mais son regard m'effraya.

« Quand vous déciderez-vous à trouver un compromis, Alicia et toi ? »

Sa voix était dure, agacée…Elle reprit :

« Vos disputes m'exaspèrent. Et ne me ressors pas que ce n'est que de sa faute, car tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour la comprendre !

- Sérénity…, tentai-je.

- Alicia a un fichu caractère. Et alors ? Crois-tu que tu sois plus facile à supporter ? Tu as bien de la chance que Matthew soit d'un caractère conciliant, car, pour ma part, j'en ai vraiment assez de devoir en permanence choisir entre vous deux ! »

Ces paroles dites, elle n'attendit pas ma réplique et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre que nous partagions. Magda, percevant l'atmosphère électrique, saisit la main de mon petit dernier complètement paniqué, et l'emmena jouer à l'étage. Je me retrouvai alors seul dans le grand salon.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en lâchant un soupir de fatigue. On ne pouvait décidemment pas dire que cette journée me réussissait. Entre le retard d'Alicia pour l'inscription au concours, nos différends quelque peu énergiques dans mon bureau, il a fallu que Danny refasse surface…

Danny…

Cet homme me dégoûtait. Ancien employé de la KaïbaCorp, il occupait des fonctions importantes sous la direction de mon père, et avait réussi à maintenir son rang lorsque je convertis l'entreprise dans les duels de cartes. Certes, je me méfiais de lui, mais il n'avait rien fait qui justifie un renvoi…jusqu'à ce que Makuba découvre qu'il détournait à son profit personnel l'argent de mes bénéfices sur les tournois organisés. Je n'avais pas mis longtemps à le licencier tout en intentant un procès contre lui, action qui le ruina. Je me souvenais sans problème de son visage déformé par la rage, me jurant qu'à sa sortie de prison, il aurait ma peau…

Il était revenu, l'esprit aussi mal intentionné qu'avant, et avait presque réussi à s'introduire dans mon bureau. Fort heureusement, mes gardes avaient une bonne mémoire et l'avait aussitôt renvoyé. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa tentative ayant échoué, il m'appela sur mon portable. Je m'étais à ce moment maudit de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de changer de numéro car il me proféra des menaces, proclamant que sa vengeance allait venir et que, pour cela, il était prêt à s'attaquer aux gens chers à mon cœur.

Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Jusqu'où irait-il ? Il était fou, mais plein de ressources et sans peur. S'en prendra t-il à Sérénity, Matthew…ou même Alicia ?

J'eus l'espoir un instant qu'il chercherait Makuba en premier lieu. Etant donné que mon petit frère était parti en Europe finir ses études, il lui était heureusement impossible de le retrouver.

Mais peut-être a-t-il eu l'idée de se renseigner sur moi…Peut-être a-t-il appris que j'avais désormais une femme et deux enfants.

Je craignais pour la vie de ma famille. Je ne voulais perdre aucun d'eux…

Je me levais et me dirigeai vers la chambre où Sérénity s'était enfermée. Toquant trois coups à la porte, je ne perçus aucune réponse et pris alors la liberté de rentrer. Ma femme était assise sur le lit, en pleurs.

Elle tourna la tête en m'entendant et saisit alors son mouchoir pour tamponner le coin de ses yeux.

« Que…Que me veux-tu ? bredouilla t-elle.

- Assumer mon comportement idiot de tout à l'heure…tout simplement… » répondis-je avec franchise.

Je vis un soubresaut dans son attitude. Je profitai d'ailleurs de ce trouble pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Sérénity…Je n'étais pas conscient de la peine que je provoquai chez toi…Je te demande de m'excuser… lui dis-je avec difficulté.

- Seto…Si seulement Alicia et toi preniez le temps de mieux vous connaître…Vous vous ressemblez tellement…Je voudrais tant vivre une vie de famille paisible…relativement normale… »

Sa voix avait repris sa douceur naturelle, tandis qu'elle venait progressivement trouver refuge dans mes bras. J'entourai ses épaules tremblantes de mes mains et la serrai contre moi.

« Détestes-tu Alicia ? »

La question m'étonna au plus haut point. Malgré tout, je me trouvai incapable d'y répondre.

Oh que oui ! Comme j'aimerais la détester autant qu'elle me déteste…Redevenir cet homme qui méprise le monde entier…

Mais c'était ma fille…La chair de ma chair…Issue de mon propre sang…Le fruit de l'amour que je porte à Sérénity…

Cinq ans de conflits…Cinq ans de paroles méprisantes et douloureuses…

La souffrance de l'être cher que nous avions en commun…

Alicia avait commencé à se rebeller contre mon autorité à trois ans…Si tôt…Cela était tellement stupéfiant de la voir, aussi petite, fragile, me tenir tête…

Trois ans…L'âge de Matthew…

Suivra t-il la route de sa sœur ?

De tout mon cœur, je ne l'espérais pas…

« Ai-je été un si mauvais père pour elle ? me surpris-je à demander.

- Seto, voilà neuf ans que nous sommes mariés, et bien plus que nous sommes ensemble…Je te connais bien, et je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu aimes Alicia… »

Non, elle me haïssait et je le lui rendais bien. Mais Sérénity reprit :

« Quand laisseras-tu la famille l'emporter sur ta fierté ?

- Quand notre fille se décidera à faire tomber cette barrière qu'elle a dressé devant moi… »

* * *

**(Sérénity)**

Autant dire que nous n'y arriverons jamais ! Avoir un caractère aussi borné ne les aidait pas tous les deux. Il faudrait qu'un miracle se produise pour que Seto ou Alicia, voire même les deux, ne déposent les armes !

Je soupirai…Comment avions-nous fait pour en arriver jusque-là ?

En demandais-je trop lorsque je réclamai un arrêt des hostilités entre eux deux ?

A croire que oui…

* * *

Chapitre 4 déjà sur le feu ! Mais je vais attendre un peu avant de le poster... 

En espérant déjà que celui-ci vous ait plu...


	4. Chapter 4

Le chapitre 4...  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là, je vais avouer... A vous de dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**(Alicia)**

« Dis-moi, je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? »

Tout le monde me posait cette question aujourd'hui…Ca leur plaisait…

J'étais attablée, une couverture chaude sur le dos et gardais la tête baissée, n'osant pas croiser le regard sévère de l'homme en face de moi.

« Oncle Joey, je t'ai déjà expliqué la situation…  
- Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! me répondait-il. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude chez toi ! »

Une femme blonde revint, une tasse de chocolat fumant à la main.

« Joey, je te prierais de ne pas hurler comme cela ! Comment veux-tu qu'Emily arrive à faire ses devoirs avec un boucan pareil ? »

Se tournant vers moi, elle me tendit le liquide chaud.

« Bois ça, Alicia, ça te réchauffera.  
- Merci tante Maï… » répondis-je dans un sourire timide.

Ses paroles semblaient avoir calmé le frère de ma mère, puisqu'il s'assit sur une chaise, juste en face de moi, et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bon, écoute-moi maintenant. Je ne vais sûrement pas te virer de la maison, mais je vais par contre appeler tes parents pour les rassurer. Demain, tu rentres chez toi. »

Je hochais de la tête, bien que mon air demeurait obstinément absent.

Après-demain était la veille de Noël…Mais, étrangement, je ne voulais pas y être…

* * *

**(Sérénity)**

Le bruit de mon téléphone portable me sortit de la longue torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais volontairement plongée…Juste pour oublier un instant…

Mon esprit avait peine à reprendre connaissance de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi et la danse incessante du salon autour de mon champ de vision trouble rendait chaque mouvement insupportable.

Je réussis finalement à me saisir de l'objet et fut surprise d'y voir inscrit le numéro de téléphone de Joey. Je décrochais, une lueur d'espoir inconsciente s'emparant de moi.

« Sérénity ? »

La voix de mon frère, toujours aussi attentive, m'apporta une certaine paix dans mon cœur.

« Oui, Joey, c'est moi, lui répondis-je.  
- Bien, enchaîna t-il alors de son ton réservé aux grands discours. Je vais faire vite. Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable car je voulais être sûr que ce ne soit pas l'autre gars qui te sert de mari qui réponde… »

Je m'empêchais de lâcher un rire amusé. Les deux garçons que j'aimais plus que tout au monde n'envisageaient visiblement pas non plus de faire la paix…

Il continuait sa conversation, imperturbable…Signe de sérieux chez lui. Je l'écoutais attentivement.

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour Alicia, ce n'est plus la peine…Elle est chez moi. Je pense que nous allons la garder cette nuit à dormir. Etant donné le caractère de Kaïba, il vaut mieux pour sa survie qu'elle ne revienne pas tout de suite… »

Un bruit troubla ce moment de soulagement si intense de savoir ma fille en bonne santé et en sécurité. Seto venait d'entrer dans le salon et me regardait suspicieusement. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me poser une question, je le fis taire d'un geste autoritaire. Il s'exécuta et s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de moi.

« Merci infiniment Joey, bonne nuit à toi aussi… » dis-je à mon frère alors que celui-ci prenait congé de moi.

Je raccrochais mon téléphone d'un coup sec de clapet et affrontai le regard froid de mon mari.

« Que voulait-il ? demanda ce dernier d'un ton qui exprimait tout son mépris envers l'oncle de ses enfants.  
- Il m'appelait pour me rassurer… »

Je déglutis, me préparant à la réaction qui promettait d'être telle que je l'imaginais.

« Alicia est chez lui… »

Je sentis une crispation dans les mouvements déjà à l'origine nerveux de Seto. Il me darda de ses yeux devenus terrifiants.

« Il la reconduira demain au manoir… »

Une colère indéfinissable envahit mon époux et son ton de voix augmenta, tandis qu'il me répondait peu aimablement.

« Tu parles ! Juste le temps qu'il faut pour suffisamment la monter contre moi ! Si Wheeler croit que je n'ai pas repéré son manège…  
- Seto, tu sais que Joey ne ferait pas ça…, tentais-je vainement.  
- Et pourquoi cela ? Il me déteste assez pour ! Alicia rentrera ce soir au manoir et je m'assurerais que ces envies de fugue ne lui reprennent pas de sitôt ! »

Ces paroles me firent froid dans le dos, mêlant en moi un sentiment de crainte et de malaise. Je me mis debout pour lui faire face, alors qu'il faisait de même pour accomplir ses paroles.

« Seto, arrête immédiatement… »

Ma voix de plus en plus faible ne le fit pas changer d'avis, alors qu'il saisissait son manteau et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé.

« Seto… »

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur mes joues, provoquant en moi des sanglots d'impuissance. Je n'aurais jamais dû le lui dire…  
L'image d'Alicia étendue sur le sol me revint en tête, ce qui incita à mon affolement inexorable. Je pris le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Il ne devait pas y aller…Il ne devait pas aller la chercher…

« NON ! »

Un cri bref, solitaire sorti du plus profond de mon âme…Un cri qui eut assez d'effet pour que je voie la silhouette floue de Seto se retourner brusquement…Avant que mes jambes ne se dérobent sous moi et que la lumière ne fasse place au néant…

* * *

**(Seto)**

Le cri de Sérénity provoqua en moi des sensations désagréables alors que ma décision était prise de manière tout à fait obstinée, comme à mon habitude.

Je fis volte-face pour voir le corps frêle de mon épouse s'abattre sans douceur au sol. Je restais là, un instant, immobile, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, la raison et tous mes moyens me revinrent d'un coup alors que je me précipitai vers elle tout en appelant Magda d'une voix qui reflétait malgré moi toute ma panique.

La femme de chambre accourut du premier étage, où elle était partie coucher Matthew, et poussa un léger cri de surprise. Mais, malgré tout, ne laissant aucun répit à l'affolement, elle observa Sérénity un court instant avant d'enchaîner :

« Monsieur Kaïba, ne restez pas comme cela ! Il faut l'allonger quelque part ! Vous avez un canapé juste devant vous ! »

Il aurait été si facile pour moi de profiter de ma situation d'employeur pour la rabrouer sur son comportement. Mais après tout, n'avais-je pas engagé cette femme d'un âge déjà assez avancé justement pour son dynamisme, le respect qu'elle inspirait face aux enfants et son amour du travail bien fait ? Il était vrai qu'Héloïse, notre ancienne gouvernante, n'avait aucune autorité. Matthew n'avait pas fait de difficultés sur la question, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un enfant relativement facile. Par contre, la lenteur et la mollesse d'esprit de la Française avait exaspéré Alicia, qui lui en avait fait assez voir pour la faire débouler un beau matin dans mon bureau avec une lettre de démission…Je dus avouer que cette fois-ci que, non seulement mon aînée n'avait totalement agi à tort, mais en plus le sermon que je lui fis le soir-même tenait plus des conventions que d'une réelle colère de ma part…

Trop heureux d'avoir une employée efficace, je ravalai ma fierté et lui obéit sagement. Portant Sérénity, je l'allongeai sur le canapé, tandis que Magda, forte de son expérience d'infirmière, son ancien métier, vérifiait si tout allait bien.

« Je ne vois rien d'alarmant. » finit-elle par conclure.

Je soupirai en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil à côté et restai un instant pensif, la tête entre mes mains. Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être ainsi ?

Sérénity finit par doucement reprendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Alors que la gouvernante était en train de lui expliquer avec un calme impressionnant ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle regarda autour d'elle, visiblement anxieuse, et ferma les yeux de soulagement lorsqu'elle m'aperçut.

Avait-elle eu donc si peur que je ne profite de son malaise pour mettre mon plan d'origine à exécution ? J'aurais parié n'importe quoi qu'elle pensait réellement cela…

* * *

**(Emily)**

C'était réellement un soir assez peu commun. Depuis le dîner, je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre, souhaitant comme à mon habitude faire une partie de mes devoirs. Il s'était avéré qu'aujourd'hui, j'avais choisi de venir à bout de ce problème de maths vraiment agaçant. Cette matière et moi n'étions vraiment pas faites pour nous entendre !

Et pour en rajouter un peu, le vacarme que faisait papa quand il élevait la voix était insupportable !

Le fait qu'Alicia soit là ne fit que légèrement m'étonner et ne troubla pas ma concentration…Pourtant, je fus mis à mal dans mon intense réflexion mathématique lorsque maman entra dans ma chambre, traînant un matelas derrière elle. Je posai mon stylo.

« As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?  
- Merci, Emily, ça va aller. J'installe juste le lit pour Alicia. »

Mais ma question n'avait tenu que de la forme. Je me levai malgré tout et partit aider ma mère.

« Que fais Alicia ici ? lui demandais-je alors que nous détendions les couvertures, elle n'était pas prévue…  
- J'ai l'impression que le ton est monté plus haut que d'habitude entre son père et elle… »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, geste que mon interlocutrice ne releva même pas.

« Alicia ne va pas tarder à se coucher, je pense. Surtout, tachez de ne pas vous taper dessus… »

La dernière phrase contenait une pointe d'ironie à laquelle je répondis d'un sourire faussement outré. Ce n'était pas ma faute si ma cousine avait décidé que nous serions rivales ! Depuis ce duel de cartes que j'avais gagné, elle ne me fréquentait que pour une chose : prendre sa revanche !

Parfois, je me demandais ce qui la poussait à agir de manière toujours aussi excessive. Certes, mon oncle était souvent exigeant et pas toujours facile à vivre au quotidien, mais pourquoi, d'un coup, la tension avait-elle grimpé entre eux deux, au point de mener à une sorte de guerre des tranchées ?

Que la nature humaine pouvait être complexe !

Je regagnai mon bureau, rangeai mes stylos dans ma trousse et fermai mon cahier. Ce problème attendrait encore…Il y en avait des bien plus importants à résoudre sur le moment…


End file.
